


What Could Go Wrong?

by NateTheWolf



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Cutesy, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Martha does not know how to kiss, and that is evident by her kiss with Spencer in Jumanji. However much she wants to deny it, she does need help. Luckily, Bethany is to the rescue!What could possibly go wrong?





	What Could Go Wrong?

Martha breathed out shakily. Her grip tight on her rucksack as she tried to stop her nerves from shaking, traitorous tremors racked her body as the cold swept over her. It was strange to be outside of Bethany Walker’s house. Bethany fucking Walker. She still couldn’t believe that they had become friends, despite how they had the deep conversation in Jumanji, and that they were in a game and survived. All of this was bizarre to the red-head. She shook her head, remembering the reason she was there.

* * *

“So, are you and Spencer a thing now? Since Jumanji?” Bethany asked as she flung herself on Martha, hugging her from the side. 

“Um, I guess?” Martha shrugged. “I mean, we did express our feelings in the game – we made it very clear it wasn’t the avatars we were attracted to – and we kissed.”

“You kissed?!”

Martha flinched at her sudden shriek, blushed, and hushed her down before anyone noticed. On the plus side it was the end of the day, so everybody was focused on heading home. “Yeah, Fridge saw us and uh, well, he didn’t seem to like what he saw. Turns out neither one of us know how to kiss.”

“He saw you?! Where was I?” the blonde asked in hush tones. “Wait, you don’t know how to kiss? Haven’t you kissed anyone before?”

“Um, no, not really...”

Before Bethany could respond her mum beeped her horn in the car, getting impatient. She groaned and rolled her eyes. Martha could see that she had to go, and smiled at her mother, who did not reciprocate it. 

“Give me your phone,” Beth demanded as she held her hand out. Martha complied clumsily and stared at her with a questioning look. When she saw the expression she sighed, “so I can get your number and text you silly.”

“Oh, yeah okay,” she sighed. “I know we weren’t in Jumanji long, but it feels weird to have a phone now, not that I used it much before...”

“I know right!” Bethany smiled and handed the mobile back. “I feel like going somewhere in the wilderness, like hiking or camping, y’know? But my friend doesn’t want to and thinks I’m cray cray for even suggesting it.”

“You’re not crazy Bethany,” Martha grinned and pocketed her mobile. “Listen, I have to get my bus, and your mum is clearly impatient,” she gestured towards the woman tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. “We’ll continue this via phones?”

“Yeah,” the blonde looked between her new friend and her mother. “See ya tomorrow!”

Martha waved at her as she ran towards the car, and decided to run to her bus before it left without her... Again. Luckily, she got there just on time. Just as she sat down, she felt a buzz in her pocket, and checked her phone to see who it was. Prof. S. Oberon. She had to stifle a laugh when she saw it.  Of course, Bethany would do something like that. Oh god, she most likely had her contact saved as Ruby Roundhouse. Let’s hope not.

_Prof. S. Oberon: Hey Ruby!_

She rolled her eyes when she saw her name come up as her avatar.

_Ruby Roundhouse: Hey. You had to do this, didn’t you?_

_Prof. S. Oberon: Yas! I mean, c’mon, it was the perfect opportunity._

_Ruby Roundhouse: Yeah, it totally was. Was your mum annoyed?_

_Prof. S. Oberon: Only a little, but it’s because she has work in an hour. Then I’ll have the house all to myself!_

_Ruby Roundhouse: Cool._

_Prof. S. Oberon: So you haven’t kissed anyone bar from spence in the Jumanji world where he was Smoulder guy?_

Martha blushed slightly.

_Ruby Roundhouse: Yes..._

_Prof. S. Oberon: How was the kiss?_

_Ruby Roundhouse: It was.... Alright. Nah, it was weird. But then again, we were in different people’s bodies, so maybe the avatars didn’t know how to kiss either._

_Prof. S. Roundhouse: Oh honey. Tell ya what, in an hour or so – when I have the house to myself – come over and I’ll teach you how to kiss. So, at least then when you do kiss Spencer in public it won’t be so weird._

_Ruby Roundhouse: What? No, no, it’s cool._

_Prof. S. Oberon: He’ll probably ask Fridge or look on Youtube. C’mon babe, I’m your last hope. I’ll teach you the basics, and then we can figure out whether it was you or the avatar that didn’t know how to kiss. Okay?_

Martha thought about it for a bit, for the entire bus journey actually. It was absurd. Yet, enticing. Bethany was right after all, she’ll need practice for when they next kiss in public, and she wasn’t even there to witness the monstrosity that their first kiss was. Sadly, Fridge was. He was probably doing the same thing to Spencer. It was probably all planned between the two popular teens before they left Jumanji.   
After a lot of thought – and pacing up and down her room once she got home – Martha decided to do it. 

_Ruby Roundhouse: I’ll be there in 10._

She sighed once she sent the text, and awaited Bethany’s reply. It was rather slow. The more she waited the more anxious she got that it was just a joke and she misunderstood completely. That is, until the blonde goddess replied.

_Prof. S. Oberon: Great! See you here!_

What could go wrong?

* * *

Here she was, standing just outside the Walker’s household. She knocked on the door with the door knocker and waited anxiously for Bethany to notice her, or text her to come in. That’s when it dawned on her. What if this was a trick? A long plan that got worst and worst the more it went on? She shook the thought out of her head. Granted, she didn’t know much of Bethany before they went into Jumanji and had that heart to heart, but there was still an inkling feeling that something was going to go wrong. Maybe she had been in Jumanji for too long?

“Hey Martha!” Beth greeted with a large grin as she opened the door. “Come in, come in.”

“Hey,” she said uneasily as she stepped in and wiped her feet on the door mat. She looked around as Bethany closed the door. They were just in the hallway and already she was in awe at how lovely the house looked, and silently compared it to her own. She knew the Walker’s were relatively rich, but didn’t expect the normal looking house to seem like a mansion on the inside.

“Nice huh?” the blonde said as she linked arms with the girl. “We have this place all to ourselves, so make yourself at home!”

Martha followed her – or rather got dragged - into the bedroom. It was cleaner than she would have imagined. Her double bed was made, there were no pillows on the floor, or clothes for that matter. She had no idea why she thought Bethany’s room would be a mess. She also wasn’t sure why she thought it would be filled with lights so she can get the ‘perfect’ selfie every time. 

“Not what you were expecting?” Bethany snapped her out of her thoughts.

“I’ve never been in your house, so no. I expected it to be... Pinker...”

“Yeah, I got rid of some pink things after Jumanji,” she shrugged as she slumped down on her bed. “Wait, didn’t we have a project together? Surely you came to my house then?”

Martha nodded as she remembered that time, and how incredibly annoying she was. “Uh yeah, it was English right?” Bethany shrugged, indicating she didn’t know. “Yeah, you said you didn’t want me near your house so your posh friends wouldn’t see me and assume we were friends. So, you came over to mine and it wouldn’t matter if anyone saw you ‘cause you’d say you got lost or I lured you in there to do the project.”

“Oh God, yeah, I remember,” she buried her face in her hands and groaned. “I am so sorry about that. Geez, I was a right bitch then.”

“You were yeah,” Martha nodded slowly. “But you are better now. A-And I’d like to say we’ve become friends... To an extent at least...”

“Yeah, we have,” she grinned. Bethany settled on her bed, her leg crossed over the other, and hands planted on the bed for support. She patted the spot next to her for Martha to sit, and – however cautiously – she did. “So, you gonna kiss me or what?”

Martha blushed and choked on her own saliva. “W-What?”

“I said I’d teach you how to kiss,” Bethany smiled. “How am I going to do that if I don’t know how you do it?”

The red-head went to speak, but silenced herself, not being able to think of another option. “Um, y-yeah, okay.”

“Relax,” the blonde laughed. “I don’t bite... Much.”

Martha gulped and awkwardly shuffled closer to her. “Um, how uh... How do you usual-”

She got cut off by Bethany kissing her. She jumped slightly, but decided to lean into it. Her mouth opened as she began to kiss back. Feeling Bethany’s lips part too she opened hers wider, until the blonde pulled back abruptly. 

“What was that?” she asked.

“W-What?”

“You’re opening your mouth way too wide,” Bethany shook her head. “You need to keep your mouth the same as the other person’s. Did Spence open his mouth that wide?”

“Yes... Well, wider. A-And so did I,” she blushed. “Was that wrong?”

“Just a bit,” the blonde sighed. “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to kiss you again, and you just follow my lead, okay?”

Martha nodded as she braced herself for another kiss. Bethany leaned forward, a small smirk on her lips, as she looked over her. “Just relax okay? Stop being so...”

She kissed her again. It was relatively softer than the last one, and it didn’t make Martha lean backwards like last time. Martha relaxed into the touch almost instantly and tried to kiss back. Bethany’s mouth opened slightly, so the red-head opened hers. It must’ve been a little too wide – luckily not like last time – because the blonde smirked into the kiss and gently used her index finger to push Martha’s jaw closed slightly. She noticed that Martha froze momentarily, and gently brushed her hand down her back, stopping mid-way. Martha leaned into her, kissing back properly. Bethany smirked and slowly pulled away.

“Rigid,” she giggled slightly as she wiped the saliva off her bottom lip. She smirked when she noticed Martha’s chest heave as she caught her breath. “See? It wasn’t that bad once you relaxed and followed the other person.”

“Y-Yeah,” Martha breathed. “Um, it w-was nice, yeah.”

Bethany laughed, “A bit dazed huh?”

“Um...” Her eyes darted side to side as she tried to think of a response. 

“It’s fine Martha, just relax and don’t over think,” she smiled as she stood up. “Now, when you do that with Spencer, don’t worry if he’s not as good as me. I’m more experienced.”

Martha blushed when she winked at her. “Um, w-where are you going?”

“I’m going to get you a glass of water babe,” the blonde grinned as she left the room. 

Once she was left alone, she started to calm down. This was weird. Nice, but weird. Not as unusual as how Ruby and Bravestone kissed, but Martha kissing someone for the first time, and it being Bethany Walker, it was weird. She ghosted her fingers over her lips slowly, feeling the saliva that was left, unsure of who’s it was. This was technically her first kiss, since the one with Spencer she was a different person. All of this felt strange, yet good. 

She jumped when she heard the door open and quickly put her hands back on the bed once she saw the blonde girl enter. Luckily, she didn’t see the little action because she had her back to the girl as she walked in with two glasses of water in her hand. Suddenly, the reality of the situation came back to her.

“Here you go,” Bethany said as she handed her the glass of water. She sat down and took a sip of her own. “So, how come you haven’t kissed anyone before?”

“Well, I’m not like you and I didn’t really look for that stuff before...”

“You w- are shy and anti-social, yet Ruby Roundhouse wasn’t. She was the killer of men after all.”

“Ugh, I hated that about her,” Martha groaned.

“Well at least you were female!” Bethany laughed and nudged her on the arm. “Although, it is weird not being male anymore.”

“Wait, you actually miss being Shelly?” 

“A little, mainly cause of how smart he was. Like you,” she pointed at the shy girl. “I’ve always liked that you’re smart, even when we were doing the project. Granted, you did most of it...”

Martha didn’t know how to respond. It was odd that Bethany could be jealous – or even like an aspect of her. Although, she had to admit she did miss being Ruby sometimes. 

“What about you?” 

“Huh?”

Bethany rolled her eyes, “What about you? Do you miss being Ruby?”

“I guess... It’s weird,” she put the glass of water aside. “Then again, so is this situation...”

“What situation?” the blonde tilted her head to the side. 

“That I’m literally only here to kiss you and get better at it for Spencer. I still think he just liked Ruby and not me.”

Bethany put her water down after having a quick swig of it. She shuffled closer to the red-head, slowly so she didn’t startle her, and gently rubbed her arm for comfort. Martha jumped at the contact and looked at her in confusion. 

“I’m sure he likes you for you Martha,” she calmly assured her. “Remember what I said in Jumanji?”

“That was Shelly and Ruby-”

“I meant you’re hot in this world dummy,” she rolled her eyes at Martha’s insecurities. “Sure, Ruby was a hotty too, but so are you Martha. You’re a badass.”

Before Martha could respond dismissively like she always did when someone complemented her, Bethany kissed her. It still made her jump. However, it was nice and she reciprocated quicker this time. She leaned into her and focused on Bethany. Where her lips were, still gently pressed against her own. Her hand that was still on her arm, caressing it. Even the strands of hair that fell on her face as Bethany leaned into her, parting her lips slightly, and pushed her down to the bed. The sudden shock of her on her back made Martha open her eyes, but she calmed down once Bethany soothingly stroked her hair, and went back to closing her eyes as they kissed even more. 

Bethany nipped at the girl’s bottom lip, smirking slightly when she jumped. She slowly stopped and stared back at the heavily breathing girl, her face as red as Ruby’s outfit. 

“The important part of kissing like that is knowing when to stop to catch your breath,” the blonde giggled. Martha finally opened her eyes and looked at her, dazed. This made Bethany laugh again. “Need some help there, hot stuff?”

Martha laughed, shot back up into a sitting position, and shook her head. “You’re a good teacher.”

“Thanks!” she beamed. “Do you want another one or?”

“Why not?” the shy girl shrugged, suddenly gaining confidence. “I’m still trying not to open my mouth like in the game, which is hard when you nibble at my lip.”

“Oh honey, you’re gonna have to get used to that,” Bethany laughed.

“I guess,” Martha shrugged again before leaning in and kissing Bethany first, rather than the other way around. 

It caught the blonde off guard, but she smirked, held her hand to Martha’s face, and kissed back immediately. This time it was Martha to nibble at Bethany’s bottom lip, to which she jumped but continued to kiss her. 

Martha thought about the crazy day she had, and how lucky she was that it ended like this. Her previous thought still lingered in the back of her mind as she kissed Bethany, both of them getting into the routine now. It started to dawn on her that she knew the answer to her earlier question.

What could go wrong?

Bethany pushed her down on the bed again, herself breathing as heavily as Martha had been. She paused slightly, letting both of them breath. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” she breathed and started to kiss her again, her hand gripped on the back of the blonde’s head. 

Turns out, everything.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I know nothing about kissing so... Yeah. But I just thought about this after watching Jumanji for the second time. I’m so gonna watch it again soon.  
> But yeah, this was just a little idea I had and wanted to create.  
> I ship these and I am 100% convinced that Martha and Spencer got taught how to kiss by Fridge and Bethany before that end scene.


End file.
